


Approval

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Come Home Safe [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Eli Vanto, past trans male pregnancy, the empire is america in terms of parental leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Ar'alani approves Eli's shoreleave request





	Approval

Ar’alani was not expecting to receive a shore leave request from Commander Vanto. He had never requested it before. It was a simple request. He was not on an active mission and he had shoreleave time that he was free to use. She could have automatically approved it, but she was curious what would cause the human to request his first unassigned leave since joining the Chiss Defence Fleet. 

He had taken leave before, of course, but it had been minimal. Every ship in the Defense Fleet was given  2 three week leaves a year. Vanto usually took the time to return to Csilla and visit with his brother-in-law. Every member of the Defense Fleet was also given two weeks total of leave they could request per year. Vanto had never taken any of his voluntary leave. 

When he’d first joined he’d been so desperate to prove he was up to the task. He hadn’t wanted to seem incapable of the job his new husband had entrusted him with. Ar’alani had even had to place him on medically enforced leave toward the end of his pregnancy. It was CDF policy that an expectant parent take the last two months of their pregnancy off. Evidently this had not been the case in the Empire. Vanto had continuously insisted he could work at least another month if not a month and a half. He’d also been shocked by the fact that new parents, whether they carried the child or not, were given a year and a half, the average time period a chiss child would nurse, off with pay.

A change in that policy had to be made for Vanto. Ar’alani had signed off permitting him to return to work when his child was six months old. Because of the defensive rather than aggressive nature of their fleet many young chiss spent the first few years aboard ships with their parents, until they were old enough to attend school. Then they were entrusted to the care of relatives. Here, yet another change had been made for Vanto. She had signed off for his child to be educated alongside the ozyly-eshembo assign to his ship.

Ar’alani opened the request. She looked immediately at the reason for request section.

_ Pirro'deli'arne, says she can feel him, Ar’alani. She thinks he’s here, on this planet. I want to look for him. _

It was less formal than a request such as this to a superior should be but Vanto and Ar’alani had formed a sort of friendship over the years. She hit the approval button.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Star Wars Tumblr](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/)   
>  [My Main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
